


santa, hunnie

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: monthlysekai [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, elf!Kyungsoo, kid!Baekhyun, rated T for a dirty joke ish, santa!Sehun, singledad!Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Desperate times call for desperate measures aka Sehun is broke and finds a part time job as a mall Santa.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: monthlysekai [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175354
Comments: 16
Kudos: 74
Collections: monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care





	santa, hunnie

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't pass up the opportunity to write kid fic, heh. Born out of some joking with friends. Regrettably, was not able to insert as many dirty jokes in there as I wanted to, but oh well. Heh, title play on words for 'santa, honey' but 'santa, hunnie' instead.
> 
> written for Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2
> 
> Unbeta'd la~ so there might be some mistakes. ♡♡

“You look terrible.”

Sehun groans at the pointed look from Kyungsoo.

“That’s rich coming from the guy that’s dressed as an elf.”

The insult hardly seems to phase his friend, who Sehun thinks looks equally as ridiculous, the obnoxiously _tight_ green and red striped leggings hugging his legs, shoes adorned with pompoms, the green and red tunic, plus that _hat_.

“Yeah, well, they come to see _Santa_ , not the elf, Sehun.”

Okay, fair enough.

Sehun looks down at the costume...the whole thing clearly outfitted for someone much jollier than he is, the outfit probably not expecting to be donned by a broke graduate student who lives off of instant ramen and takeout.

“Do you— uhh— have something I can—” Sehun glances around, grabbing Kyungsoo’s jacket off the chair, attempting to form it into a ball before shoving it underneath Santa’s coat. “How does this look?”

“Lumpy.” Kyungsoo adds on unhelpfully. “Just like you rolled up something to create a fake belly.”

Sehun sighs.

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Because you’re broke, and we need to pay rent this month somehow.”

“And this was the only option?”

“Pretty much, unless you want to be a sugar baby.”

Sehun mutters underneath his breath. “Yeah, well maybe that would have been the better option.”

Two hours later, Sehun is somewhat regretting his life choices. If only he hadn’t spent all his money on getting a new gaming chair, though admittedly, he’s now much more comfortable while attempting to destroy his enemies in League. But it begs the question whether or not the purchase is worth the personal hell he’s experiencing right now.

The highlights of his morning include the following:  
**Naughty** \- That one girl that had asked for him to bring her a unicorn. He had unthinkingly blurted out that _unicorns aren’t real_. At which point she had burst into tears and thrown a screaming fit. To be fair, it had been somewhat his fault (Sehun’s not generally one to go around ruining children’s dreams. At least not on _purpose_.). But the girl’s mother had given him a dirty look afterwards.  
**Naughty** \- The boy that had kicked him in the shin for absolutely no reason.  
**Naughty** \- The boy that thought it was funny to keep on pulling at his fake beard. Okay, so this had been more of a nuisance (Sehun’s sure it would have been much worse if the beard was actually attached to his face). But it had still been rude.

Sehun’s not sure if there’s a Nice list.

“Hi, Santa.”

“Ho, ho, ho.” The tired fake laugh comes out automatically as Sehun turns to look at his newest kid in line, fully expecting another disappointing encounter.

What he sees is an adorable little boy, dressed in a white t-shirt with blue and white pinstriped overalls, the oversized blue pockets at the waist giving the boy an endearing look, in contrast to the slightly serious expression on his face.

And then he sees past the kid.

Fucking hell.

The boy’s older brother is _hot_.

And suddenly, Sehun feels the need to drink water. An inordinate amount of water. To quench the thirst he’s feeling, both literally and figuratively.

“Uhh— Kyung— I mean, uhh—” Sehun thinks frantically for an elf name, any elf name, as to not break the flimsily put together mall Santa fantasy they have created, drawing a complete blank, except for—

“—Eggnog.” Sehun flinches under the weight of Kyungsoo’s glare, voice coming out like a croak. “Could you pass me my water bottle?”

Kyungsoo gives him the fakest (re: murderous) smile before handing it over, and Sehun gulps it down as fast as he can without choking.

“Ho ho ho.” Sehun says with a bit more oomph this time, stealing a glance at the brother out of the corner of his eye. “And what’s your name?”

The kid takes his cue as Sehun pats his leg, the boy scrambling up to take a seat, legs swinging freely off the chair. “Baekhyun.”

“And what do you want for Christmas, Baekhyun?”

Sehun waits, swooning at the look of affection from Baekhyun’s hyung for the little kid, expecting to hear something along the lines of toy cars or video games, common answers from the morning.

“I want a new daddy.”

Oh.

“Uhh—” Sehun isn’t sure what to say, his thoughts stalled and next words cut off abruptly. “I—”

“Baekhyun, you can’t ask Santa for that.” Sehun nearly feels his breath stall too as the boy’s older brother crouches down to talk to Baekhyun, concern written all over his face. The unnamed-older-brother turns his gaze towards Sehun, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, apologetic. “I’m sorry for this.”

He shakes his head mutely, not trusting himself to speak.

“But daddy, I want you to be happy—” Baekhyun whines, crossing his arms in a petulant pout.

And Sehun is about to _agree_ because yes, this fine specimen of a man definitely deserves to be happy—

—wait, what?

And it’s the way he picks Baekhyun up, the boy squirming in annoyance, attempting to soothe the kid that the realization hits Sehun like a ton of bricks. _Oh no._ “Why can’t I ask Santa for a new daddy to make you happy? You said I could ask for anything I wanted.”

Baekhyun points at him with a pout. “And I want to ask Santa for a new daddy for Christmas. For me and you.”

_What if I want a new daddy for Christmas too._

Sehun flushes, the embarrassing thought popping unbiddenly into his head, and he looks down instead, trying not to make it too obvious that he had been eyeing the dad-who-is-still-unnamed in a manner not befit of a mall Santa.

Oh god.

Sehun had conveniently forgotten what he was wearing, and the urge to sink into the ground and disappear overcomes him all of a sudden, only intensifying as Baekhyun’s dad gives him another sympathetic look. “I’m sorry. You must be tired of dealing with this type of thing.” He waves his hand vaguely.

“No, not at all.”

He hopes he isn’t coming off _too_ eager, at least not enough to give off overly desperate vibes, as if Sehun wouldn’t consider doing a number of unspeakable things just to be in the other man’s presence.

“Still, sorry.”

The other man shifts awkwardly from foot to foot, clearly unsure of what to say further than that, not that Sehun does either. Baekhyun lets out a whine of dissatisfaction, head swiveling back and forth between his dad and Sehun, clearly unamused by the way their attention had shifted off of him.

“Say sorry for bothering—” A pause. “—Santa, Baekhyun.”

“But _dad_ —”

“No, buts.”

The child gives his dad another pout but acquiesces, turning to face Sehun grudgingly but offering an apology nevertheless. “I’m sorry that my dad doesn’t want to find happiness with someone.” Baekhyun’s dad clears his throat as a warning, and Sehun struggles not to grin behind his fake beard. “...and I’m sorry that I bothered you with my wish.”

And Baekhyun looks so glum that Sehun can’t help but offer his sympathy. “It’s okay, it wasn’t a bother at all.” The kid perks up somewhat as he holds out his hand for a high five. “—but you should make sure to listen to your dad.” Sehun tacks on hastily at the end, a pleased tightening in his chest when Baekhyun’s dad mouths a silent _thank you_ to him.

It isn’t until the two of them have left after a quick goodbye that Kyungsoo’s voice next to him snaps him out of his stupor.

“Well, aren’t you going to go after him?”

“What do you mean?”

His friend is staring at him curiously, an eyebrow raised, lightly sardonic. “I mean, you were staring at him...a lot.” Kyungsoo sighs, face serious, and Sehun can’t tell whether or not his friend means to be encouraging or is making fun of him. “Don’t you want your cheesy Christmas movie romance?”

Sehun takes a split second to convince himself before taking off, Kyungsoo yelling something after him indistinctly. It doesn’t take long to find the two of them, Baekhyun gripping his dad’s hand as they walk through the mall.

He ponders pulling off the fake beard and hat before approaching, but thinks better of it. _Don’t want to somehow crush little Baekhyun’s dreams of Santa being real._

“Ahem.”

The dad turns around, confusion flicking over his features. “Uhh— hi— Santa.” Sehun winces at the polite tone, wondering if he’s made a mistake.

“I— uhh— ” Sehun struggles. _Just spit it out._ “Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?”

The confusion turns to surprise, and Sehun flushes at the clearly automatic response. “Are you even old enough to drink?”

“I—” Sehun splutters, nonplussed. “—I’m 24.”

The other man’s mouth gapes open reflexively, words stumbling. “Oh, I’m sorry. You just look a bit young. My name’s Jongin, by the way. But uhh— are you sure? I mean, I have—”

Sehun smiles, not missing the way Jongin’s hand tightens around Baekhyun’s.

“I’m sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> And a ho, ho, ho, away we go.  
> //Baekhyun smugly tells them later on that he already knew Santa wasn't real, and he had only been playing along for Jongin's benefit. Wise little kid.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and feedback appreciated! ♡
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
